The Substitute
by The Only Pancake
Summary: My entry for the 'Secret Lovers Contest'. Everyone is out of the house, and Carlisle and Jasper are left alone. They have both been wanting to try something, and now they have the chance. Contains detailed slash.


* * *

**Warning:** This was written for _Risque Tendencies_ contest, the _Secret Lovers Contest_. She likes slash, I never had a reason to try and write one before, so this entry _is_ a Jasper/Carlisle slash piece. If that's going to bother you click the back button. I promise if you flame me, we're going to have some problems, and nobody wants that. Trust me. :)

**Quote I Used:** I chose the quote, _"And Jasper makes you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that."_ From page 316 of _Twilight._ There's more then one thing Jasper can make you feel all warm and fuzzy about- and sometimes the secrets he gets out of you aren't at all innocent. *wags eyebrows*

**Final Notes:** This is my first attempt at a slash, and only my second at oral sex. If it doesn't quite flow, keep in mind I am a female. The contest ends tomorrow, so remember to vote for me in a few days if you choose to vote for me! Thanks for reading all of this, and I hope you enjoy reading the one-shot as much as I did writing it.

* * *

There is something about my eldest son that sets a fire blazing inside of me. He is so much more mature then Emmett, and he has so many more layers then Edward.

I have Esme, and I love her with my entire _being_, but… Jasper? He makes me want; ache, in ways I never could have imagined possible before. In my three hundred forty four years of my life as a vampire, I never experienced these dark desires until he came around.

It's been almost three years since Bella joined the family. That means it's been fifty-nine years that Jasper has been here. How long have I been fighting off my feelings for him? A decade? Two? I don't recall, exactly, but it has been entirely too long.

Today, however, I plan to explore this terribly wonderful idea and ease these pains I have suffered for so very long.

"Bella?" I called to my youngest daughter as I heard her footsteps passing the door of my office. After a moment the door swung open and Bella stepped inside.

"Yes, Carlisle?" She asked me curiously.

"Do you think that you could take Esme hunting with Edward and yourself this afternoon?" I asked hopefully. "I feel absolutely terrible ignoring her because of all this paperwork."

That was not a lie. The children all spend so much time with each other, and now even little Nessie is getting to that age where she understands what's happening between her and Jacob, as she grows older. Everyone has someone here for them all of the time.

Esme is alone most of the day. When I am not at the hospital, I am reading files or catching up on casework _for_ the hospital. We have the weekends together, but that is not a lot of time considering how time passes for us.

Esme understands my need to work at the hospital though, so she never complains. I try my hardest to make up for the un-naturalness of my existence. I have to do whatever I can to help as many as I can. She is proud of my work, so she sits quietly on the sidelines and waits until I can return to her.

Emmett and Rosalie recently moved into their own house near Tanya's clan, so they are not in my way for today's plans. Alice was getting prepared to take Jacob and Renesmee shopping, so that got those three out of the way. It would leave just me and Jasper in the house if Esme was occupied elsewhere.

"I'll go invite her now." Bella smiled gently at me before leaving the room. I followed her into the living room, where most of the family was gathered.

I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen as Bella went over to Esme. Jake and Nessie were snuggling innocently on the couch. Jake whispered something to him and Nessie grinned, not-so-innocently kissing him.

"Please," Jake muttered, glancing over his shoulder in worry, "Tell me your mom did not just see that."

Bella froze and turned around, glaring at the two on the couch. "See, _what_?" She demanded in a scathing tone.

Nessie giggled, a small blush staining her cheeks. She was rescued from an answer when Alice danced into the room. "Nessie, Jake, it's time to leave!"

I've never seen two teenagers dart out of a house quicker then those two did. Bella looked like she was torn between anger and horror.

Esme set a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get so worked up, Bella. Renesmee is just like her mother. She'll be fine around Jacob."

Bella and Edward shared a concerned look when he entered the room. I chuckled, "Alice will chaperone them, you two. Don't worry."

Exhaling tensely, Bella tried to be cheerful. "Edward, we're kidnapping Esme this afternoon."

Edward beamed. "Great! C'mon mom." He waved her towards the door as he collected his wife and tugged her along.

I intercepted Esme, wrapping my arms around her before she left. I smiled, moving a few locks of stray hair out of her eyes.

"Esme, I hope that you have fun today." I promised her sincerely. I was not going to be doing paperwork; I was going to be doing something entirely more entertaining. I could only wish that she would enjoy her afternoon with the kids.

She never disliked her afternoons with Edward, though. Her first and her favorite son knew just what to do to make her smile. And, excluding Nessie, the baby of the family- Bella- seemed to be a constant source of conversation and idle fun for Esme. The two of them together should provide her a memorable trip.

"I hope you try to have a good time, Carlisle." Esme sighed, looking into my eyes. Her golden pools shined with kindness and she smiled. "Do you promise to try?"

I smiled, "I promise."

I packed my mind with medical information incase Edward was close and kissed Esme as I saw her to the door. She waved before she joined Edward and Bella. The three of them ran into the forest, towards the mountians.

I closed the door and turned around. "Jasper?"

A few seconds later he appeared from the bottom of the staircase. As usual, he said nothing. However, he did cock an eyebrow at me in severe curiosity.

You see, my lust was starting to… escape me, as I gazed upon his strong, leonine body. Knowing that we were alone in the house, and that he could be mine- or I could be his- was making me too excited too hide.

Even without his power, he would have noticed. Need I say more then that?

What I was about to ask him to do with me, for me, was terrible. It was a sin in so many wrong ways. _It was evil._

But one of the two of us was going to have to take care of my needs today. I could ask Jasper, or I could go take a shower.

I laughed one heartless laugh and muttered a quote of Edward's, "If you must pick between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before." How sadly, horribly ironic such an innocent phrase like that could become during a moment like this.

Jasper crossed his arms and frowned at me. "Was I supposed to understand that, Carlisle?"

"No. Not yet, anyway." I forced a smile. It's been a long time since I had a beating heart, but I was suddenly positive that it would be thundering right now if it functioned.

I took a few steps closer and decided honesty was best. It's not like I could hide what I was feeling from him- of all people in the world.

"Jasper, for a while now… I've been wanting to try something with you…" I found myself shyly fumbling with my tie as I looked down at my feet.

"Something that requires you getting rid of Esme?" He asked curiously.

My stomach knotted. This was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. How was he going to react to this? I loved my Esme more then life it's self. Jasper loved his Alice more then his own existence.

I knew that, but I wasn't asking for love. I didn't want a commitment or whatever. It was just a new experience. Some innocent fun. A one time thing, even.

But was he going to think that?

This was not 1640. It was not 1840. Times were changing! Why should we have to have just one life partner, of the opposite gender? Tanya has spoken highly of the perks of numerous partners, and even same sex bedroom acts. People all around the world…

"Carlisle!"

I snapped my eyes up, startled with the sharpness in his tone. He was frowning at me. "Whatever your thinking about, stop it. I have to feel your turmoil over here, you know."

"What would you like me to feel?" I asked without thinking. I would never want to cause un-necassary discomfort to my children. If focusing on just one certain emotion would be better, then I would try.

Half of Jasper's mouth curled into a smirk. That one gesture made him look like your stereotypical cowboy. Arms crossed, one ankle over the other as he leaned against the wall, and an arrogant twinkle in his eye. Not to mention the tight jeans, the long-sleeved shirt that had a deeply cut V at the neck…

I felt my knees buckle as my entire body started to ache with euphoria. Every inch of me, the capillaries of my very nerves, sang with the hottest and wildest of lusts.

"I'd like you to feel something like that." Jasper answered, chuckling at my reaction to what he was doing to me.

He closed in the few feet between us in a leisurely stroll. His hand came up and he gently caressed my neck with his thumb. I whimpered and croaked, "Stop!"

I couldn't take it. Him manipulating me into a state of such terrible need, and him touching me so gently, at the same time was too over whelming. I needed him to pick one or the other.

He let that throbbing desire dwindle, but ran his fingers through my hair. His fingers curled and he pulled me forward a little. I flinched, but the rough treatment only made a jolt of excitement strike through my body.

"Carlisle, I know exactly what you need from me. I'm the reason you need it." He smiled again. It was not quite as smug as before. It was sweeter this time. He was showing me some of Alice's Jasper, not the cold one he usually gave people.

I was too started by his declaration to really notice his face, though. I asked him in surprise, "You're the one doing this?"

Jasper's eyes twinlkled and he nodded once, whispering huskily, "I can make you feel things, Carlisle. I know your darkest of desires, and I can make you live them out. You won't even feel guilty, I promise."

I was shocked. Jasper wanted me too!

I was suspicious. It was just rather odd. I had been worried about what he would say, and now here he was playing with my hair and admitting he was as interested as I was.

"You don't mind that Alice might see?" I asked hesitantly. If this playful experience would cause a tense rift within the family, I wouldn't risk it.

"She already knows. Why do you think she got Nessie and Jacob out of the house today?" Jasper answered my worries calmly.

"Alice knows?" The information kept adding to the surprise I was feeling. I asked, "And she doesn't mind? She isn't against this?"

Jasper shrugged. "It takes too much energy to be against something unless it's really important. She knows that I only really want her, just as you want Esme. There's nothing wrong with some father-son bonding time."

I frowned and requested, "Could you not call it that?" That made it too weird. I didn't want to think about it that way. Right now he was just Jasper, and I was just Carlisle.

I was distracted from all thought when Jasper's hands slid down the plains of my chest and stomach, coming to rest on my belt. His burning ocher eyes locked with mine as his hands undid the buckle of my belt.

I shivered when he pulled it out and dropped it onto the floor. He pushed my back against the wall and asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

Even without his help, I felt all fuzzy inside. Lust pulsated with a bubble warmth through my entire body. I pratically whimpered, "I want it."

He got onto his knees and freed my straining groin with a swift tug of my pants. I felt his hot breath on my head and I squirmed impatiently. His strong hands gripped my backside, forcing me to stand in one place.

I looked down in time to see him experimentally slide his tongue across my tip. I gasped from the tingling sensation it sent down my spine. I noticed the sides of his mouth twitch into a smirk, but other than that he ignored me.

His warm mouth closed around my flesh and he slowly started sucking his way down my shaft. The moist warmth of his mouth enclosing around me made a gentle moan slip from my lips.

Who cared about _my_ lips, though? The things he was doing with his… I would tell you exactly what those things were, but let's try to keep this from getting X-rated.

I felt my swollen tip brush the back of his tight throat and I bit my bottom lip. I felt an intense wave of yearning start to fester in my groin. Desire frenzied about my entire body. I wanted to have that sweet release that was so close.

Jasper knew that, of course. His hand started to massage what his mouth could not. I felt little stabs of heat prickling at my nerves.

The combination gave me the escape from this pressure that had built up painfully within me.

I groaned and let my head fall back against the wall as spots of fire blinded me. Heat pulsated in my abdomen, and I felt weak with relief.

Jasper greedily sucked all of my juices away. When I had no more to give he stood up and waited for me to relocate my pants around my hips where they belonged. He handed me my belt and grinned.

I think I would have blushed if I could. It's been so long since I felt emotions like embarrassment, or shyness, I really couldn't be positive.

I returned my belt through the loops, and needlessly caught my shallow breath.

"So, Carlisle," Jasper asked mischievously, "I know you had some high expectations of me. Did I fulfill them?"

I smiled at him and teased lightly, "It was something all right, but you have nothing on Esme. I suppose it'll do until she comes home."

Jasper widened his eyes with playful-offense. "So I just the substitute?"

I laughed. "If you want to look at it that way."

We were both silent for a second. I was glad that it didn't feel awkward between us after what'd we'd just done. It felt sort of nice. Besides Esme- I don't remember feeling this connected to another person before, not even Edward.

Jasper straightened my tie for me and announced, "Well, I'll be glad to fill in any time."

* * *


End file.
